The Keeper of the Key
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: A sweet H/Hr ficlet. Please R/R!


The Keeper of the Key  
By: fanficaholic1377  
  
The snow was falling rapidly out doors and the wind blew fiercely, sending involuntary shivers down the spine of Harry Potter. He was slowly making his way back up to the castle, trudging through a foot and a half of snow, all bundled up in his Hogwarts attire. It was nearing Christmas and he had just returned from Hogsmeade to do some late Christmas shopping for his friends.   
  
Harry peered up into the sky only to find no sky at all, but a thick blanket of gray. He sighed sadly as he thought about Christmas. This had never been an enjoyable time for him, not until he came here, to Hogwarts. Every Christmas he would only receive a pair of old grungy socks, but that didn't bother him too much. It was the feeling of loneliness he always experienced around Christmas time. The time when you were supposed to feel loved by your family and friends. But he never had that. He never had a family until he met the Weasley's. He never had friends until he came here. He never knew what it felt like to be loved, or to love. He sighed again.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered to himself.  
  
Hermione had been the center of his affections for quite a while now. He knew how corny this sounded, but words could not describe just how much he loved her. He loved how she always smiled with dazzling white teeth and shining honey eyes. He loved how she stood up for herself, and that trifling little things didn't bother her. He loved how she made him do his homework early, her stubbornness, and how she always fought with Ron. The list was just endless.  
  
This was the Christmas, he thought. This is the Christmas when she finds out. When she finds out his feelings towards her, and just how much she means to him. Nothing could stop him. Except himself maybe.   
  
Harry had bought Hermione a lovely gift that he thought she might enjoy, but he felt it wasn't good enough. He had been thinking about what to get her for over two weeks, and he decided on Hogwarts: A History II. As much as he knew she would love no matter what he gave her, it just didn't meet his standards.  
  
As Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room he saw Ron trying to teach Hermione how to play wizard's chess, but she had a bemused expression on her face. When she spotted Harry enter her eyes glowed and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, hey mate!" Ron said loudly, breaking the stare Harry had on Hermione.  
  
"Teaching Hermione how to play chess Ron?" Harry asked as he took off his winter cloak and scarf.  
  
"*Trying* to teach you mean." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione just glared at him.  
  
"I happen to think I am making great progress." She said as she made a move, almost as if to prove what she said. Well, Ron proved her wrong.  
  
"Checkmate, Hermione."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and pouted slightly. Harry just chuckled. He loved when she did that. There's another thing to add to the list.  
  
"I'd probably have better luck with Harry. Everyone knows you are the master of that barbaric game."  
  
"Oh, you just hate to admit I am actually better than you at something."  
  
"It doesn't bother me to admit that you're better than me at Quidditch."  
  
"Yea, well, you don't try to be good at Quidditch." Ron said knowingly.  
  
"Not true. Tell him Harry."  
  
Harry just laughed at the two. They were always quarreling about the most insignificant things. He couldn't help but think it was amusing.  
  
"What's so funny?" They both asked simultaneously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry replied not wanting to cause another fight.  
  
"Did you get all your shopping done?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him and tried to peer into the bags.  
  
"Yes I did... hey, no looking, you'll find out soon enough what I got you."  
  
"Oh, c'mon just a little peek? I'm going to find out anyway." She asked. Hermione's child side always came out during Christmas. Harry really wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the whole atmosphere. What, with the twelve towering tress glistening in the Great Hall, mistletoe hanging around every corner, the smell of Christmas food throughout the entire school, and the anticipation of opening Christmas presents on Christmas morning. Who couldn't act a little like a child?  
  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Please Harry! I promise I'll act surprised tomorrow!" Hermione enticed as she bent down on her knees with her hands folded together.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
With that Hermione feel back onto the floor pretending to have fainted, or, something...  
  
"What is Hermione doing on the floor?" Ginny's voice came from the girls dormitories.  
  
"Hermione wants to see her presents, but Harry won't let her." Ron informed his younger and only sister.  
  
"Oh, Hermione you don't want to see them now, do you? It will ruin the surprise!" Ginny told her happily.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
"Harry, if I were you I would go and put those in our dorm. Hermione might turn against you and try to confiscate them." Ron said.  
  
This earned another glare from Hermione and a smile from Harry.  
  
"C'mon Ron, Hermione could never go evil on me." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you, but definitely not me." He finished. Before Hermione could say anything Harry dashed up the stairs, gifts in hand.  
  
After Harry had placed the already wrapped gifts safely under his bed he returned back to the common room. It was about time for dinner and he was getting rather hungry. When he reached the spacious, but cozy, common room he found Hedwig perched on Hermione's shoulder while Ginny pet her slowly, and Ron had a parcel in his hand.  
  
"Oi, Harry, this came for you. I think it's from Sirius." Ron said.  
  
He looked at the plain brown box that was taped heavily around the corners and found there was a letter attached to it that read 'Harry' is Sirius slightly slanted scrawl.  
  
"It does look like it's from him. I'll open it later. I'm starving. Let's go have dinner."  
  
"I completely agree with Harry's idea." Ron nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Boys, always thinking about food." Hermione said.  
  
"No, Hermione you forgot two of the most important things! They also think about Quidditch and girls." Ginny added as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Hermione asked sarcastically as the two of them made their way out of the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed the two girls down to the Great Hall.  
  
Not many people had stayed back this year, actually, it was the fewest any of them had ever seen stay at the school for the Christmas holiday. Or any holiday for that matter. The recent Hogwarts population included Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, a Ravenclaw seventh year, two Slytherin second years, and a Hufflepuff third year. All the teachers were there as well, but that didn't add up to much. They all sat at a long table in the center of the Great Hall, as they had done once before.  
  
The meal was absolutely delicious, as usual. They had everything from roast turkey to mashed potatoes and for dessert they had all different types of cakes and candy. It was a feast fit for a king, or, at least a ravenous Ron and Harry. Even Hermione and Ginny stuffed themselves to their heart's content. How could they not with all that delicious food?  
  
After the meal was completed, Dumbledore cleared the table with a swish of his wand, and struck up a tune coming from seemingly no where. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all participated in the caroling. In fact, every one did, except Snape and the Slytherins, who had mysteriously disappeared. Harry, Hermione (Harry even loved her voice) and Ginny all sang at a good, even tone, Ginny being the quietest. Where as Ron's voice was loud and boisterous. Hagrid's voice was soothing comapred to Ron's. Harry had to smile at this, even though every one, including Ron, knew he didn't have much of a talent in singing, but Ron didn't care, he sang as loud as possible. Harry even swore he had once rattled the windows slightly.  
  
After being well fed and their throats were well passed dry, the remaining Gryffindors headed back to the Common Room to get some sleep. For all but one of them.  
  
Harry could not fall asleep. He kept thinking about what he was going to say to Hermione the next day. He figured he was going to stumble over all his words, stutter, maybe even not be able to say anything at all. He would probably end up writing it down. And what if she didn't say anything back? She most likely won't, Harry thought sadly. What if it ruined their friendship? What if she never talked to him again? Add to all this, that terrible present he bought for her. He felt sick to his stomach. And it definitely wasn't from all the food he ate tonight at dinner.  
  
Harry slowly stood out of bed and slipped on his night robe over his flannal pajamas. He walked slowly down into the common room rubbing his tired eyes. The embers from the fire had almost completely burnt out and he shivered from the chilliness of the room. He crashed down onto the couch and glanced around the room noticing the dark shadows in the corners of the room, and all of their winter cloaks and scarves that had been carelessly tossed about the room. Except for Hermione's, which had been folded neatly over the arm of the couch. Next to Hermione's items he noticed the forgottne parcel that Sirius had sent him. Harry reached over and opened the small box that he figured was his Christmas present. Oh, well, he thought, it's only half an hour until midnight, what harm could it do to just open it a little early?  
  
He tore at the tape around the corners and lifted the top of the box to show a tiny wooden box inside of it. He opened the smaller box and saw what looked like a golden key, but when he lifted they key out of the box to examine it, he realized it was hanging on a dainty silver chain. The key was a small one, no more than two inches long, and there was a small emerald stone encrusted on the part that stuck out of the end. Why would Sirius give this to me? Harry wondered, confused.  
Oh, the letter, that might explain something.  
  
Harry opened the sealed letter and saw, yet again, the scrawl of Sirius.  
  
Happy Christmas Harry!  
Hope you and Ron and Hermione are well. I am doing fine here at Remus's. It's nice to spend a Christmas holiday somewhere other than a cave or a jail cell. Now, if you haven't already opened the present I gave you, do so now. Have you looked at it? Good. Well, to the point, this was your mother's necklace, Harry. Your father gave it to her the day after you were born. Your mother and father had stayed at my place shortly before they died, and your mother must have forgotten it at my house. I've been carrying it around since the day they died. I know you won't have much use for it, but it may come in handy.   
  
At this Harry wondered if Sirius somehow knew... No, he must mean something else.  
  
I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Harry.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry inspected the necklace closely in his palm. Maybe he would have a use for it, in fact, he did. I'll give it to Hermione, this is a much nicer gift then that book I got her. I think she'll like this better. I certainly do.  
  
Harry was no longer dreading tomorrow, sure every time he thought about it he would get knots in his stomach, but at least if Hermione didn't say anything back, and was never friends with him ever again, she would have his mother's necklace and something to remember him by. To any one else that would sound dreadful, but to Harry it showed just a little ray of hope.  
Harry woke up the next morning exhausted and nervous, but at least he had his own presents to open to keep his mind off Hermione, for a little while. He looked over at Ron's bed and noticed he was still sleeping. Which was unusual since he was always up extra early on Christmas morning. Harry figured he would just let him sleep for a little while longer. In the meantime he would hang around in the common room thinking about what he was going to say to Hermione. Hermione, you see, I've wanted to tell you something for a long while... No that won't be right, he thought. Hermione, I've loved you for a long time and you don't hav... His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted some one sitting on the couch reading. On closer inspection he realized it was none other then Hermione, reading none other then the book Harry gave her for Christmas.  
  
"Oh, Happy Christmas Harry! I didn't think any one would be up this early." Hermione smiled cheerily at him.  
  
"Neither did I." Harry said shakily, fingering the wooden box he had stored away in his pajama pocket. "Oh, and Happy Christmas to you, too." He added sitting down.  
  
"Hedwig delivered the present you gave me earlier this morning. I hope you don't mind that I opened it before everyone else woke up."  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Um, er, actually there's something else I wanted to give you."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up at this as she rested the book beside her on the couch.  
  
"Oh, really Harry? What is it?"  
  
"Here, take a look." He said as he handed her the box.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the box and when she saw what was inside her mouth dropped slightly. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn't it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"I... I love it Harry." Hermione said taking the necklace out of it's box. "It must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"Actually, it didn't cost me anything, it was my Mum's. I just thought you would like it."  
  
At this Hermione looked up at him hesitantly, her eyes glistening noticeably.  
  
"Oh, Harry I can't accept this. It's much to precious. Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
Here was Harry's chance. His chance to tell her everything he had been feeling about her for over a year now. His chance to finally get this weight lifted off his chest and mind. He wouldn't let it pass.  
  
"Yes, you can accept this because I'm giving it to you. And the reason I am giving this to you is because it's the key to my heart. And I want you to be the keeper." As he was saying this he took the necklace from her hands, moved her hair to her right shoulder, and reached around her petite frame and securely clasped the necklace.   
  
He backed up away from her a little to see what her reaction was. She was just sitting there staring at him with her mouth hanging open slightly. Harry's palms started to sweat and he was shaking drastically. Until Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
When they broke from their embrace Harry put a hand to her cheek and removed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful face.  
  
"I really do love you though." Harry spoke softly.  
  
Some how they just knew what was coming. And what was coming was what they had both been dreaming of for much to long. Their faces drew near and lips met. Complete bliss. It was soft and gentle and warm. Everything they had hoped for. Hermione carefully snaked her hands up his back to the nape of his neck and tossled his hair playfully. Harry had his hands planted firmly on the small of Hermione's back. They drew away from the kiss slowly, both smiling.  
  
Hermione embraced him once again and suddenly she started to laugh.  
  
"What, what is it?" Harry asked confused. He thought that kiss had been perfect. Had he done something wrong?  
  
"Just look how we're sitting." She giggled.  
  
It was quite a site. Harry was sitting crossed legged and Hermione had some how made her way onto his lap and one of her legs was on either side of him. Harry blushed furiously.  
  
"I never thought I would be able to sit like this." She said as she looked up, Harry could tell she was a little embarrassed, too.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
Hermione hesitantly slid off of Harry, not really wanting to, and sat next to him. For a while both just sat contentedly staring at the glowing fire and feeling the warmth being emitted from it. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and, out of the blue, said, "I love you too Harry." At this Harry kissed the top of her head, beaming broadly.  
  
" And to think, all I got you for Christmas was a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a box of chocolate frogs. How am I ever going to make it up to you?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Hermione, you already did."  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, or anything else really.  
A/N: Hope you liked this sweet little ficlet. 


End file.
